


These Amorous Rites

by apoptoses



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Elizabeth I (TV 2005), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #struensex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, copious amounts of flirting, porn with the barest of plots, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/pseuds/apoptoses
Summary: "You're practically a king in your own right with all the work you do," Robert murmured, cupping Johann's cheek in his palm. Before there could be any warnings of the weight of treason his words held, he continued, "And do you know what a king deserves? Someone to take away his exhaustion."





	These Amorous Rites

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Devereaux technically lived in the 16th Century while Struensee lived in the 18th. For the purposes of this fic Robert is time traveling a little, and is part of Struensee's time.

The candlelight flickered in Struensee's room, causing the words on the documents he was meant to read and sign to blur. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and watched stars bloom in the blackness.

The amount of work the King shoved off onto him was, in and of itself, insurmountable. Even more so when his mind couldn't help but wander off to a certain Lord Essex and the way he ran about with his collar undone, baring the lily white column of his throat. The way his arms shone with sweat at the tennis match that afternoon; veins and tendons corded out. Johann groaned, poured himself another glass of wine, and took a deep gulp.

As he set his glass on the desk, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called.

"I brought you a bottle of wine, but I see you're already well supplied on that account," Robert said, smirk playing about his mouth and a bottle dangling from his fingers.

He leaned against the door, clad only in his night shirt and dark satin breeches, truly a sight for sore eyes. Johann leaned back in his chair and watched him cross the room, door clicking shut behind him.

Robert leaned against the desk and picked up Johann's glass. "May I?"

Johann nodded.

Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, Robert drained the glass, only to refill it from the bottle of wine he'd brought along.

"When I was young, my father told me something," Johann said. "The only thing more dangerous than a beautiful woman is one who is well aware of her own beauty. I'm beginning to think that applies to men as well."

Robert smiled, looking down at Struensee from beneath long, thick lashes. The boy preened like a peacock, Johann thought and idly wondered if he were even aware of it, or if it simply came second nature.

"Then you admit I am beautiful," Robert said. "You were watching me today, at the tennis match."

"Lord Essex, everyone in the court was watching you. I daresay you nearly caused our ladies to faint when you removed your shirt."

"I care only for you though."

Johann snorted. "Has anyone ever told you you're an incorrigible flatterer?"

"Many times, though I've never found myself deterred." Robert's eyes searched his face, and his ever present smirk faded into a soft frown. He reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Johann's ear. "You look exhausted."

"It's not an easy job being aide to the King."

Essex nodded at the stack of documents heaped up on his desk. "So I can see. You're expected to look over all of that tonight?"

"Not all. Most can wait."

Robert trailed his knuckles over the hollow of Johann's cheek, following its curve up his face. As he traced the bag beneath Johann's eye he could have sworn he saw a flicker of true concern pass across his expression. And then in a flash it was gone, replaced by a coquettish grin.

"You're practically a king in your own right with all the work you do," Robert murmured, cupping Johann's cheek in his palm. Before there could be any warnings of the weight of treason his words held, he continued, "And do you know what a king deserves? Someone to take away his exhaustion."

Robert made to pull his hand away, but Johann caught him by the wrist. At one time he'd promised himself he would mask his gaze; keep only to quick glances that wouldn't betray his desire. Now he looked openly, drinking in the hitch of Robert's breath in his chest. The play of the firelight on his skin.

Johann turned his head to smell the perfume Robert had rubbed into his wrists; breathing in the heady smell of cloves.

"And you would be such a person?" Johann asked, lips brushing against Robert's wrist. His shudder was audible and Johann felt a little thrill at it; at knowing he'd outmatched this flirtatious boy at his own game. "What would you replace that exhaustion with?"

"With pleasure," Robert breathed. "If only you'd allow me."

Johann cocked his head, as though he had to consider Robert's offer. In truth he was only watching the way Robert's hand clenched into a fist in anticipation of his response. With a quick tug he pulled Robert into his lap, chair creaking beneath the weight of the both of them.

"Then do it."

Robert kissed with all of the enthusiasm and abandon of his age, lips crashing against Johann's as though he meant to devour him, and his hands tugging at the collar of his shirt. There was the sound of fabric tearing as one of the well-worn buttonholes at Johann's collar gave way. The button tumbled down onto his lap.

Johann held up the button. "If this is how you ravish the ladies at court then it's no wonder you were sent off to be an ambassador elsewhere," he said with a grin.

He half expected Robert to pout, what with how puckish his moods were. Instead Robert sat back on his lap and undid the buttons on Johann's shirt one by one until he could run his palms over the expanse of his chest. He felt his way up and over his collarbones, along the line of his neck, fingers just barely brushing against skin and sending goosebumps down Johann's arms.

It was the kind of quick mood change and coquettish play at intimacy one would expect from someone who'd learned everything they knew about sex from whore houses. In that moment, though, even Johann wasn't immune to it. Robert made such a pretty picture sat there in his lap, his cheeks flushed with color and his cock straining against his satin trousers in a hard, thick line. Johann reached between them to palm at his cock, noting with satisfaction the pleased shudder it pulled from Robert.

"I'll make it up to you," Robert murmured and leaned in to let his lips follow the same path his fingers had just taken; pressing wet, sucking kisses up Johann's throat.

Johann bit back a groan. "What an arrogant boy you are."

"With good reason." He shifted forward in the chair to grind down against his lap. "I can feel you against me, so hard already."

Johann tugged at the hem of his shirt, untucking it from his trousers so he could get his hands up under it and pinch at Robert's nipples. In anyone else he would have found such arrogance grating, but from Robert it only spurred him on; it fed the drive to find his weak spots and use them against him until he was reduced to a writhing, needy thing. As he circled his fingers around his nipples and tugged, Johann felt Robert's forehead drop onto his shoulder; his onslaught of kisses temporarily forgotten as he gasped at every pinch.

Not so cocky now, Johann thought as Robert squirmed in his lap. He twisted harder, testing his limits until he found what it took to have Robert clenching at his shoulders. His nails dug sharp points of pain through the fabric of Johann's shirt.

"You'd best stop unless you don't care to have me in bed at all," Robert gasped.

"You said you would bring me pleasure," Johann reminded him. "Having you like this brings me great pleasure indeed."

He squeezed, letting his thumbnail dig in until Robert gave a high, keening sound and arched up into the touch. With a gentle swat at his backside, Johann nudged him off his lap.

"Off to bed with you," he said.

Robert stumbled at first, weak in the knees and dizzy with pleasure. He was quick to shed his clothes and scramble onto the damask covers of Johann's bed. Nestled amongst the pillows with his curls and his soft, full lips, he looked like something out of a Boucher painting; thick, flushed cock curving up onto his stomach. He was leaking from the tip. A little pool of fluid was smeared across his skin already when Johann climbed up next to him.

Johann ran his hand over the inside of his thigh. Robert's legs parted easily. He lifted his hips up off the bed to encourage him to touch higher, and he gave a little sigh when Johann's fingers found his hole. He pressed at it, teasing. Not enough to slip his finger inside but enough to make Robert's lashes flutter and his hands grasp at the covers.

"Has a man ever had you?" Johann asked, reaching for a bottle he kept in his bedside table.

"Once or twice."

Fingers slick with oil, Johann circled his hole, his brow arching in surprise when two of his fingers slid inside him easy as could be. Robert bit his lip to suppress the shudder that ran through him.

"Once or twice, hm?"

"Or several times," Robert admitted.

He fucked himself down onto Johann's fingers without shame, hands fisted in the blankets to keep himself from touching his own cock and bringing it all to a quick and disappointing end. If he hadn't been born a little lordling he'd have been a great success in a bordello. Robert kept his eyes open and fixed on Johann's as he rode his fingers, soft, needy sounds falling from his lips with every shift of his hips.

Johann crooked his fingers and he cried out, prick jerking and leaking yet more fluid onto his belly. Johann considered making him cum like this- with another crook of his fingers and a hard pinch to his nipples, he could have him shooting onto his stomach, he thought.

"Oh god," Robert whined as he rubbed at his prostate again. "Fuck me already."

Johann kept his attention there, reveling in the moan it earned him. "Soon enough."

His fingers were still slick when he withdrew them. Instead of wiping them clean on the blankets he rubbed the extra oil onto the insides of Robert's thighs. He pushed Robert's knees up to his chest with one hand, the other unlacing his own breeches.

Robert's thighs were tight and slick when he thrust his cock between them. They were nothing compared to what the heat of being inside him would feel like, but it was worth seeing Robert drag his hands over his face in the frustration of being denied what he wanted. He was a boy who could use more denial in his life. Johann was slow and deliberate, letting the tip of his cock slide over his hole before fucking into his thighs again.

He kept his movements teasing and steady, listening for Robert’s low, barely suppressed whimper every time the tip of him dragged over the cleft of his ass. Robert looked debauched; covered in oil and sweat, legs folded up so he couldn’t move, only able to take what he was given. His thighs were trembling with his want, his breath coming in low, needy huffs.

It wasn't until a "please" escaped Robert that he pressed his prick inside. Johann squeezed his eyes closed, mouth open in a silent gasp at the white-hot pleasure of it.

The sudden wet heat of him after ignoring his own arousal for so long was almost too much. Johann paused, head bowed and muscles clenched as he willed himself not to come, and Robert stole the opportunity to take what he wanted. With a twist of his hips he had Johann flat on his back, cock fully seated inside him and a triumphant grin on his face.

Johann exhaled sharply at the clench of muscle around him. "You always get what you want, don't you?"

"Always. Now," Robert said, rocking his hips. "I promised to give you pleasure. So let me."

Johann brought his hands to rest on Robert's hips and Robert covered them with his own, holding tight for balance as he fucked himself onto his prick. His head was tipped back, eyes closed as he lost himself to sensation. For as lovely as he'd looked putting on a show, it was the sight of him lost to his pleasure that sent electricity straight to Johann's cock.

Robert rocked his hips slowly but forcefully, keeping Johann deep inside him; just as greedy in bed as he was in court.

“Come here,” Johann murmured.

With a gentle tug to his hands he pulled Robert down against his chest so that his prick could slide against Johann’s stomach. Robert stiffened at first as though he were uncomfortable with the newfound intimacy of their position, but when Johann planted his feet on the bed and fucked up into him he melted into his grasp. He moaned long and low into Johann’s shoulder, rolling his hips to meet his thrusts.

It was smothering to be wrapped up in someone like this: Robert’s weight atop him, his curls tickling Johann’s cheek. Johann pressed his face into his throat and breathed in the hot, musky scent of him. Felt Robert clench around him, felt the wet slide of Robert’s neglected prick between them. Johann ignored the pleasure coiling low in his own belly to wrap his arms around him and thrust up harder until he found the spot that made Robert shout.

“Come on,” Johann whispered. “Come.”

The words came out in German- his English long lost to the fog in his mind- but their meaning was conveyed all the same. With a shudder that wracked his entire body Robert came, shooting up onto Johann's chest.

Johann fucked him through it, until Robert was a boneless heap atop him, gasping and letting himself be used. What rhythm he’d had was lost as Johann chased the heat that was coiling beneath his skin. He thrust up hard once more and came with a low groan, his orgasm leaving him trembling and surprised at the force of it.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of their breathing. Johann ran an unsteady hand through Robert’s hair. It was damp with sweat, but he kissed it anyways; unable to hold back despite the intimacy of it. Robert pushed himself up onto his elbow and caught him in a deep, lazy kiss.

“Did I take away your exhaustion?” Robert asked, idly combing his fingers through the hair on Johann’s chest.

Johann smiled. “If anything, you’ve multiplied it tenfold.”

With a grin Robert slid from the bed, returning with a damp cloth from Johann’s wash basin. He cleaned them both and then folded the cloth, leaving it on the bedside table for a servant to take in the morning. He pulled on his breeches and shirt and turned back to Johann.

“Then I shall have to return tomorrow evening and check on your health again,” Robert said, pulling up the covers onto Johann’s chest. He kissed him again; a slow, slick slide of lips and tongue that left Johann with half a mind to drag him back into bed. “My king.”

With treason on his lips and a wink at the door he was gone and Johann was left to slip into a heavy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
